The Admins: An Untold Story
The Admins is a story by Wolfboy231. It explains the story of the Admins, The Underneath, and their Friendship. Characters *Romeo *Xara *Fred *Fred's People *Scavengers *Soup *Val Story Chapter 1 (Romeo's POV) I spawned in, not knowing what was happening. The world around me was blank. A white void. "Hello?" I called out. Nobody answered. The voice of mine just echoed through the entire world. I sat there, and thought about the world around me. I waited, for what felt like hours, until another voice called out. A dominant, feminine voice asked the world around them if they were there. I ran to her, and said hello. "I walked for hours, and I finally found someone!" the woman screamed. Suddenly, another man, much bigger than us, walked over. "Hello?" he said. "Guess that makes three" I said. Not knowing what to do, we joined hands. At first, it felt humane, it felt, "normal", until it started to sting a bit... Suddenly, we floated into the air, and felt the energy running through us. We started to transform... The woman, her robes began to transform into some kind of, armor. The light blue and purple shined, and the bits of lime green began to glow... Her skin began to turn Greenish-Yellow! Her hair flowed and her eyes turned a pinkish color, and glowed like the bits of lime. The man, on the other hand, began to transform as well. His robes turned into armor too. Dark blue and lapis blue. The gem in the middle began to glow a turqoise color, along with a gem on his head. His black hair turned navy blue, and his skin turned blue! His eyes turned red, and they glowed! And me... I started to turn too. My robes turned a blackish color, and bits of brown. Red struck through it, and glowed. My face turned grey... and my eyes turned yellow, and I saw... everything. A world of pure creation... A strange blur... and then a specific sight caught me... A boy in suspenders. A true adventurer... I saw the final battle... my final appearance was in my terminal, before I saw normal again... Chapter 2 (Romeo's POV) We dropped to the ground. A flat world. "What now..?" The woman asked. "We... uhhh..." The man was confused... eventually just uttered. "I wish we had something to do!" I yelled! Suddenly, a horde of green monsters spawned. "GAH!" The woman screamed! She hid behind the man. "Umm. Uhhh" I mumbled as the monsters came at us. "Make up something" The woman yelled! The man just stood there. "Uhh, uhhh, SWORD!" Suddenly, a pointy, glistering "Sword" appeared in my hand. "Eat this!" I began to attack the monsters, and killed them all. After that, It disappeared... "Wait" the woman asked. "If we can create stuff..., does that mean, we can create a world?" She asked. "I don't know..." I asked. I looked at my hands, and thought about what I saw in that vision. I took a quick swing at the ground, and a block appeared. A single, wooden block. "I wish, for more of that!" The man asked. A bunch of different "Wooden Blocks" appeared in his hands. "We..can" the woman said. She asked for supplies, and they appeared. Eventually, we created a "cabin". A type of home for us. "Um, dude?" The man said. "Call me... Romeo" I decided to name myself that. 'Romeo' sounded so, perfect... So, appropriate. "Anyways" the man said. "I think the light source is going down!" He yelled. The sun was setting. The woman yawned as she set together the front lawn. "Sleep" I said. "Sleep" the man asked. "Yes, sleep" I responded. We entered the cabin, and set down some beds. The inside wasn't perfect. It was empty, so I stared at the blank roof as I doozed off into a deep sleep. Chapter 3 (Xara's POV) I woke up. The home still a mess... I decided to clean it up, make it.. nice... I added some furniture, organized the beds, and repaired the "out of place" blocks... "Well, it's finished!" I yelled. Nobody responded. "Guys?" I yelled. Nobody answered. I ran outside. "Hello?" I screamed. Nobody answered once again. Then, I saw it... A giant dome. It sat in front of the house. It was... unused. . Then I also noticed... The house was surrounded by... Fake Sky?! I ran through the empty dome, about as empty as my stomach. I got outside, and there it was. A castle wall. It surrounded the area. The grassy land. The sun hurt my eyes. And there he was... Romeo sat there. He sat there, looking at the walls. "Rome-" "Oh, Xara! I didn't see you there!" He exclaimed. "Xara?" I asked in confusion. "I thought it'd be perfect for the theme. 'Castle', 'Kingdom', 'Xara'!" He explained. "Poor Fred, he didn't like my idea..." "Where is- "Fred?!"" I muttered in extreme confusion. "He ran off" Romeo said. He said he 'was going to make a place on his own, a place of peace'... A place of hope... "Fred's Keep"" He said. "Cool... Where is it?" I asked. "Thats the thing" he sadly remarked. "I don't know where". "Great, one day, and we already lost one of us..." I sat down, and cried. Romeo walked over to me. He sat down with me, and explained what he wanted to do, and that I could do the same thing Fred did... or stay with him... Chapter 4 (Fred's POV) 2 Days Later... I began to set up the keep. A beautiful sea world. I based it off one off my most recent creations: "The Mushroom Island". I thought... "Why do I have to live alone" I tinkered for a while in the basement of my new shack. Creating a form of "Human". Until I made it... I negan the process, and multiple "Humans" appeared in the keep. I was shocked to see this. I thought it would never work. One walked up to me. I named her "Binta". She was the kindest, most sweetest person I've ever met... The people, they acted if I was a ruler, a king... Of course, this would be a kind community, and I gave then kindness back. I helped them create their homes, their community. I was honored. Regardless, all of us are equal. Chapter 5 (Xara's POV) I walked towards the empty area. I made a statue appear, and another statue appear. I made one building appear, and another. I did the same, until I made a town. A small, but humble town. I entered my home, and thought about the other two "admins". I was so worried. What if they died? What if they dissappeared? What if they hate me now? I ran, and ran towards the kingdom, and I took my bed from the cabin, and ran kff, never seeing the castle again. Chapter 6 (All POV's) 3 Years Later... Romeo grew bored. He only visited his friends every 3 weeks. The pain inside him was growing, and reaching his brain... Xara sat in her home, wondering when the friendship of the admins would be, "connected" again. A boy, in a cap and jacket, ran into her home. "Xara! Ma'm, someone left a letter in your box!" The boy said. She snatched the letter from him and read it. "Dear Xara, I want to meet you personally at Romeoburg. A certain someone has created a special gift for you. He wants you to enjoy it! Signed, Unknown" "Great, Romeo wants me to enjoy another one of his "gifts"." I mumbled in sarcasm. I got up, and headed down to Romeoburg. At Fred's Keep... Binta and a few others talked to each other over the campfire. Meanwhile, read some letters, one being from an unknoen person! Apparantlly, Romeo created a gift for me! It sounds wonderful! I got the saddle on Nugget, and rode off to Romeo's place. Meanwhile, Xara arrived first, and Romeo greeted her. "I have to say, the challenge is wonderful" Romeo explained. "I created it just for you and Fred!" The dome he previously had empty, was now filled! He pulled a lever, and the challenge began! Magma Cubes began to surround the area. The same happened with some kind of "Golem". "This, is just..." I mumbled "Yes, it's?" Romeo said. "Horrible" And with that word, I zapped away. Leaving Romeo in that excuse of a "gift". In Romeo's head... I just stood there. Shocked at Xara's Words. Fred arrived on his horse... "Hey Romeo, I-" "No, don't bother" I sniffled. "I never had a gift." Romeo said. Fred, saddened by this, left. Chapter 7 (Romeo's POV I sat down in bed, I cried, and cried. I didn't want our friendship to end... But she caused this. She made me think thoughts I've never tought of before. I scrambled through everything, and found a picture of us.... "It's over, 'friend'." I burned the painting with my mind. I took all my stuff, and walked out of the house. "Keep this place safe, and make sure nobody gets in. I gave the key to "Soup", "Val", and the entire army I made. I stormed down to Fred's Keep first. "Fred!" I yelled. I countinued to yell his name, until he was nowhere to be found. I walked away, and stormed to the Oasis. "XARA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She walked out of her home. "What is it, Romeo?" She groaned. "We need to talk!" I grabbed her by the arm, and teleported away. In a Room, a bit far from the Oasis, we waited, for Fred... it felt like hours, I felt tired, until- He entered, and once he immediatly saw me, he attempted to walk away. "Fred, I want to talk" Romeo mumbled. "What is the meaning of this?" He yelled. "I wanted to keep us together! I wanted to save our friendship! And you two ruined it! RUINED. IT." I yelled. "It isn't Xara's fault, she wanted to keep us together too!" Fred screamed. "Then why did she insult my creation?!" I roared "Because- BECAUSE YOUR A CONTROL FREAK!" Fred screeched at the top of his lungs. All three of us were shocked. "You- you..." I stuttered as the male stared at me, shocked. "I can't deal with this anymore..., if I can't have a stable friendship" Fres began to rise in the air. "Then I shouldn't have amy friends at all..." Fred began to choke... Xara just stood there, knowing that she could stop this, but couldn't... "Rom- pleas- *gag* stop *gag*, I- *choke*" After a few seconds, Fred dropped to the floor, and poofed away... Chapter 8 (Romeo's POV) Xara just stood there, for what felt like minutes, until. She grabbed a sword, and tried to attack me... Before she struck, I grabbed her, and lifted her into the air. "Now, before you go pleading, I'm not killing you... But after what you saw, I can't let you tell anyone what happened..." I zapped her of her powers, and she fell to the floor, unconcious. I left her there, and began my plan... Leave the past behind... I floated up to the center of the world, and began to unleash my anger. The grass began to turn to flames, the ground crumbled and turned hot, eventually, it all erupted. "It is the END! Do you hear me?!" Your friends are DEAD! Gone! And so are you..." I struck multiple fireballs at the Oasis, and citizens screamed as I destroyed their homes. Everyone left... I countinued to strike the underneath, until nothing was left alive, except for Fred's Keep... and my challenge.. I rose above, and began to bedrock over the world. Until I saw nothing left of the Underneath. Chapter 9 (Romeo's POV) After a few hours, I came back down. I disguises myself as a normalI person, and snuck into the keep. I planted a tree, and listed it as "Fred's Memorial". I then went back above, and decided I would imprison those in my new world who disrupt me... I created the "Sunshine Institute". A massive prison for the most troubled ones. Like Xara. I came back to Xara. She was still unconcious. I teleported her to the prison, where I would never have to see her again... I then created the "Overworld". It was peaceful, beautiful. I decided to spawn some people, and rest... The Prismarine Gauntlet, and the Sea Temple were created. I controlled a collosus at said temple, and remained dormant. It wasn't comfortable, but it was better than having to stay back there. Epilouge Romeo Oh boy, I thought my adventures were over. Until a kid named "Jesse" came along. Now I have to deal with them... Xara This prison is horrible, horrible like Romeo. He destroyed Fred, and destroyed my heart... Now I have to rot down here... Until a certain prisoner comes to save me... Category:Fanfiction Works